Frustrating Distractions
by melimoohere
Summary: okay my second story yeay its a bondage fic and what not rated M for possible future chapters, AU and i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Oh God, Oh Allah, Oh Buddha, Oh T-

"SHITTTT!" I screamed as I swerved avoiding the car ahead of me.

"crap" this was just not my day . I checked my mobile for any messages, nothing. I inwardly groaned again. Actually no this just wasn't my week. and for fuck sake why wont he call! I sighed. I couldn't be assed with this, the waiting, the frustration and anticipation of having to wait for his commands to start. To be tied up and vulnerable but completely safe, in his arms, while he spanked me, fondled me blin-

"AGHH SHIT"

"I. HAVE. GOT. TO. STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. MASTER. JASPER. WHILE. D.R.I.V.I.N.G."

This wasn't funny anymore it had been more than a month and the fantasies where disrupting my norm- everyday life. If this went on much longer I was going to die, from crashing, being distracted or imploding from the sexual frustration, and I still had no messages

I needed a distraction, a proper one so far I had been throwing myself into work. I had even visted my parents, and had went to the pool every day for the past three weeks trying to work out the frustration. I was a collared sub so I was not aloud to touch myself in anyway sexual and I was running out of ways to cope. So far I had saved a fortune on water due to all of the cold showers I needed to take nearly every day and my flat was immaculate. Thank the deities that I had a presentation to prepare for. I don't know how I will be able to concentrate tomorrow morning but I will overcome that hurdle when it comes. I sighed still no messages.

I was sitting on my bed finishing up some graphs for a presentation to-morrow afternoon when my phone flashed with his name on it. I nearly destroyed my bedside table as I leapt like a cougar to get at the damned thing.

*Tonight my room. One hour*

Oh thank god I almost came and cried with relief as I got up and started to get ready. I was out the door in less than ten minutes, it didn't matter what I was wearing anyway I wouldn't be wearing it for long. Master Jasper liked to dress me up, the memories and anticipation had me almost dripping. I drove the normally 40 minute drive to Master Jaspers. With my libido going into overdrive and doing summersaults I made it in 20 minutes.

The drive to Master Jaspers wasn't easy, I'm normally a decent driver, I even took stunt driving lessons, but recently I couldn't even drive for more than 2 minutes with out daydreaming, swerving and endangering someone's life. It was just that the fantasies were just too tempting to think about. But I had to put them in the back of my mind or I wouldn't last very long under Jaspers expert hands. Stroking me, rubbing me, pinc-

"AHHHHHHHGG" damn on-coming cars.

Dew to my dangerous or maybe pure frustration , I had arrived and let my self in with my key with 20 minutes to spare. I undressed and took my position. I spent those 20 minutes just trying to prepare myself and calm my raging heart that felt as if it was going to rip from my chest. I had almost succeeded until Master Jasper walked into the room in his usual leather attire clinging to every contour of his beautiful body. My heart just started its frantic pounding again.

I remained silent and kept my eyes lowered as he walked over to me. I desperately wanted to see those ocean coloured eyes again, but my need to get relive was by far greater. He came over and stroked my hair tenderly, giving my a front row seat to see the massive bulge that he was sporting. He obviously needed this just as much as me.

"Are you ready to begin Edward?".

Well here we go again I appreciated everyone's reviews so much they made me so happy and every one who put me on to their alerts, so after much persuading (and huffing¬_¬) from my beta/good friend, here's a new story (well the start of it) so tell me what ya think. ^_^ .


	2. Chapter 2

im sorry dnt kill me for taking so long but heres the second half :P enjoy

* * *

_**"Are you ready to begin Edward?"**_

All I could do was nod. Until as swish of moving air and a crack of a whip resounded through the room and a small pink mark was left on the skin of my lower back forced a cry of pain from me.

"Answer me properly Edward!"

I could only gasp "Yes Master" before I was attacked by another crack from the whip. Always his weapon of choice because of the sound of it would make him hard, almost as much as the moans that would leak through my lips when he took me roughly. My cock twitched at the memories, if I kept this up I wouldn't be able to last long enough to please him and tonight it was just us.

After most of the skin on my back and buttocks where pink he stopped and began to kiss each of the marks that stood out like beacons on my pale flesh. I was trying not to concentrate on the wonderful sensation as I was already so hard it hurt.

He walked away and replaced the crop in its rightful place, at the door. He then picked up a bottle of lub and something else I could not see. When he returned he started to stroke my neck softly, occasionally kissing and biting gently. I was dripping pre-cum from anticipation and if the persistent poking in the back by Edward hard member was anything to go by the suspense was killing my Master as well.

His hand slowly started to stroke my tight entrance, and I involuntarily bucked and moaned at the sensation it created.

"Edward do I have to tell you again to be more vocal" at this point the trust one of his long fingers into my ass. I could only manage a number of incoherent words.

"I Told You To Answer Me Properly!" he growled into my ear as he trust if finger hard into me again.

"No Master Jasper" I managed to breathe out before another finger was added. He began to fuck me hard with his fingers encouraged by my wanton moans of "oh yes" and "harder". It wasn't until he twisted his fingers upward, stroking my prostate that I was screaming his name, internally thanking the person who invented soundproofing. He removed his fingers and I groaned at the loss of contact.

"I know you have been very patient waiting for me Edward…", he started to slowly stroke my throbbing cock, "…and that I have kept you waiting for far too long…" he reached up and started to play with my nipple,"…so I have no intentions on being gentle with you.". I heard another crack from the whip as it hit the swell of my buttocks, and my moan that followed after. "I have kindly prepared you Edward, it is time to repay the favour. Would you like that?" I could hardly replay as his hands did wondrous things to my body I was amazed at how he could play me like an instrument. "Yes, Please Master let me please you." I had scarcely the words spoken before I could feel his cock at my lips. he was obviously as eager as me to feel satisfied. I kissed and kitten licked the head of Master Jaspers member, I yearned for it as I tasted to precum already on my lips. I could hear him hiss above me as I sucked his head in. I looked up and connected bright green eyes with deep, smouldering blue, as I swirled my tongue around him, the look of pure ecstasy. I took the rest of his length in adding extra pressure to the throbbing vein on the underside with my tongue . He moaned and moved one of his hands to my hair and the other to the strapping keeping me suspended.

Slowly he began to fuck my mouth, but before losing himself he removed is length from my mouth. My job was not to make him cum but to prepare him for the main even what I had been looking forward to for the past weeks. "Very good" he cooed as he stroked the side of my head, petting my hair with affection. I was so worked up I was thankful for the bondage holding my back and forcing me to keep control of my lust. I couldn't hold back a whimper as he moved and positioned himself behind me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "your going to be so fucking sore after this Edward.". I groaned as he entered me. At last what I had been craving for so long, I finally felt full as he waited for me to adjust "fuck Edward. You so tight." he gapped on to the ropes suspending me using them to trust into me deep. I knew that I wouldn't last long if I concentrated on the sensations flowing freely through my body for every long. I tried to concentrate on anything but his hard cock which was starting to set a fast and steady pace. As always I went through the presentation I was working on at the time, for three reasons, to stop my orgasm so I could please my master, to help me perfect my work, and to provide some irony to the situation. Not even my tried and very well tested method was working as Master Jasper sped up his trusts, almost coming the whole way out before thrusting in hard and fast just hitting beside my spot. I tried to arch up to get the pleasure I wanted, barley keeping quiet, but the bonds held me still. Maste Jasper just continued to trust hard and frantic. "Moan for me Edward tell me how much you want me"

"Oh god So fucking much Please Master Harder. Pease" I was clutching at the shackles on my wrist tring to get the angle just right, but I was maddened my the pleasure that wasn't just enough. Master Jasper kept up unrelenting pace. Finally he shifted his hips slightly, pounding into me dead on hitting my prostate hard I saw stars and almost came then with out permission. The pace started to become more frenzied and frantic making me dizzy and testing my control to the limit. I could tell he was close and was almost thankful that my release would be coming soon. "Cum for me Edward." he panted. I moaned as I let the sensations of having my Masters cock buried deep in me take over my senses I could feel the smoothness of his dick as he rolled his hips I could hear the slap of his thighs against my ass and his harsh breathing and moans. I came hard whimpering as I aloud my orgasm to rip through me as Master Jasper continued to chase his release, driving into me making everything more intense. I could feel him coat my insides as he screamed out my name shortly after me. Falling on top of me the bonds strong enough to hold us both. After catching his breath he slowly and carefully removed me from my restraints massaging and soothing my cramped muscles. I was still bathing in the after glow of my orgasm, grinning and nuzzling into my caring Master. "Well done Edward you did very good…" he said as he stroked my hair "I am very pleased with you I will have to give you a treat in our next session."

* * *

Sorry for taking so damn long exams and all that. And tbh I had writers block. Gota say thanks to everyone who has reviewed you have all been so kind it makes me smile when I read your reviews ^_^

Also thanks to Baxter who told me to get my kinky ass into gear^_* and so you know this is un-betaed so any mistakes are mine so point them out and ill correct nor at least concider it =p


End file.
